<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Wrong Story by KrysKrossZee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282539">The Wrong Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee'>KrysKrossZee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Wizarding Crossover Connection's Cast the Dice 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:02:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee moves to the town of Storybrooke after the war. He's a changed man, but still as cocky as ever, and those words of his are going to land him in trouble sooner rather than later.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Lee Jordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Cast the Dice 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Wrong Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really enjoyed this one. This was another fic that I asked for two random characters for so if anyone has any particular crossover characters they would like to see together,  feel free to fire them in my direction.</p><p>This fixc is the first of 13 in the Wizarding Crossover Connection  past The Dice event that I'm taking part in. My chosen trope for this was Enemies to Lovers.</p><p>Thanks to SethWren and KazOfScotland for beating!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Storybrooke had to be one of the weirdest places that Lee had ever lived, but it was also one of his most favourite. He found that he fitted in with the residents incredibly well. They were all a bit batty, and that was putting it mildly, but those were his sort of people. He had grown up with the Weasley twins as his best friends after all and it wasn't as if those two had ever been what anyone could consider any sort of normal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Escaping to Storybrooke had given him exactly the sort of life that he had needed in order to forget the pain of the war, not to mention the pain of losing Fred. He was sure that there were plenty of people that would be quick to call him a coward for leaving George when it could be argued that the man would need him the most, but as far as Lee was concerned, they did more harm to each other than good. George had agreed with him, though the both of them had bawled when they had said their goodbyes two years ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since then, Lee had taken a job at the paper in Storybrooke. It appeared that the readers of The Storybrooke Daily Mirror enjoyed his witty commentary about their lives. Lee found that he enjoyed being able to write whatever came to his mind and the townspeople often praised him for his whimsy - their word, not his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was however one person in the town who didn't seem to want him there at all. Lee had never been able to understand what he did wrong to upset Killian Jones so much. He supposed that it could have all come back to one of the articles he wrote when he had first arrived that had called Killian out on his shady ways, and how he always seemed to be following Emma around like a lost puppy. He wanted to believe that a grown man wouldn't hold a grudge over something so trivial, but he couldn't see any other reason as to why the man wouldn't like him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things came to a head one night when he was sat in Granny's Diner enjoying some of her famous meatloaf, a meal that he'd never heard of until he had moved to America. He was almost lost in his meal, the hot food being exactly what he needed when outside show was trying to fall, when the door slammed against the wall, and in stormed Killian. You didn't even need to look at the man to know that he was in a bad mood - it was almost tangible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Watch my door!" Granny exclaimed but Killian flat out ignored her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made a beeline for Lee who quickly stood up. He didn't know what to expect - he'd rarely ever seen someone so angry, let alone seen someone seemingly so angry with </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Lee didn't dare speak. For a man who was usually so very good with words, he had no idea what to say in that moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You.” Killian’s voice was a snarl, one that made the hair on the back of Lee’s neck stand on edge. “Outside. Now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lee didn’t even think to argue - what would be the point in that? So he swallowed thickly and headed out into the street where the cold air was biting, but also sort of welcome in terms of trying to ground him. He’d never really been scared of other people before - something which was perhaps strange considering that he had lived and fought in a war.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lee had barely turned around to face Killian before he had slammed him against the wall of Granny’s, pinning him with one hand on his chest, the other right next to Lee’s head. Lee gave a small yelp which slipped out without his permission and his eyes widened quite a bit as he stared at the man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need to leave town.” Killian’s voice was still cold, abrasive, and made Lee feel sick to his stomach. Without even knowing the reason that Killian wanted him out of Storybrooke, he found that he was actually considering it. He had no idea where he would go instead as going home was still out of the question, but he didn’t like the idea of having to put up with this hostility.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say something.” Killian slammed the hand that was next to Lee’s head against the wall. Lee’s first thought at that was that there was no way that that didn’t hurt, but despite that, he still had no idea how to make words actually form. He did however manage to meet Killian’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killian’s gaze was chilling, practically turning the blood that was running through Lee’s veins to turn to ice. He knew that wasn’t possible - though he was fully aware that there was magic in Storybrooke, it just so happened to be a different type of magic than what he had grown up with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lee felt his breath catch in his throat but he forced himself to take a deep breath, which seemed to kick start his brain. “What’s your deal?” He managed to ask as he pushed Killian’s hand away from his chest. He had no idea where he had found the confidence to touch Killian, let alone question him, but he decided to just go with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My deal?” Killian asked, an eyebrow raised ever-so-slightly as he quite obviously looked Lee up and down. “You’re the one who’s come into my town to start causing trouble and using that bloody paper to start spreading shit about those that I hold dear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s all in jest.” Lee pointed out with a shrug, which he was actually using to roll his back which was now aching from its impact against the wall, but he tried not to let it show how much Killian had actually hurt him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jest? These are people’s lives.” Killian pointed out before he took a cigarette from his pocket and lit it with a sigh, seemingly now deflated from his previous outburst. “I’m serious though. You need to leave town.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lee shook his head. “I can’t do that, I’m afraid. You see, this is my home now too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killian quite obviously rolled his eyes. “Then you need to learn to be nicer to your fellow residents.” He pointed out as he lit his cigarette.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lee frowned a little but he decided not to argue. He had obviously done something that pissed Killian off - and though no-one else had actually said anything directly to him, he realised that there must be some truth behind what Killian was saying. He wouldn't have gotten this angry over nothing, surely?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He said nothing as he leaned back against the wall, just kept his eyes fixed on Killian. He didn't trust the man, though he didn't really have a solid reason for that other than the fact that Killian had just slammed him against a wall, and while some might say that that was more than enough reason not to trust a person. Lee was generally the sort to give someone the benefit of the doubt after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Killian asked, an eyebrow raised again as he glanced over in Lee's direction. "What're you staring at?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lee shook his head quickly and pointedly looked elsewhere. "I wasn't staring." He promised, even though he knew that wasn't exactly true.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh huh." Killian's voice was close to his ear. Too close. The hairs on the back of Lee's neck were standing on end again. "Did you see something that you liked?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lee swallowed thickly and slowly turned his head again with the intention of meeting Killian's gaze, but before he could, the man's lips were pressed against his. And what's more was that he was kissing Killian back. He didn't really have to think about it, though it did cross his mind that this was a strange turn of events considering the fact that Killian had told him to get out of town just a few minutes before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Killian pulled back, he just gave Lee a nod before he walked off, heading out of the alley and out of sight without so much as a 'see you later'. Lee watched him go, his eyes fixed on Killian's retreating figure as he tried to work out just what had happened.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>